Elemental Guardians
Elemental Guardians (エレメンタル グアルディアンス erementaru guarudiansu'):' Is a group of 7 wizards, who each specialize in a single and unique form of elemental magic. They work diligently to maintaining the balance of nature and each member severs as the guardian of the elements they specialize in. They are scatter around the continent of Ishgar following their duties to maintain balance to the land. History Along time ago, back when the magical world was consumed by war and violence, Ishgar was attraction of all kinda of continents to be targeted and was attacked when ever the enemies had the chance. The Magic Council in that era had to split up their armies to defend these attacks but were powerless against the attacking wizard army, not to mention the dark wizards inside of Ishgar saw this as an opportunity to attack the council. Ishgar was at the brink of destruction, until the council had an idea to form a specialized group of powerful wizards to help protect the continent. Seven strong wizards were chosen for this task and each one specialize in an elemental magic. All seven had personal training from the council and went their own separate ways, each single handedly fought every attack that came their way and pushed the enemies to near brink of destruction that they were forced to retreat with sever damage to their armies and the seven wizards with minor scratches. It became their duty to protect Ishgar and the council from any to all attacks that threaten them that they formed a miniature organization known as the Elemental Guardians. The titles are past down threw generations so long as they have been chosen by the council members, keeping the tradition of having a wizard that specializes in elemental magics. Reputation The Elemental Guardians are talented wizards in the continent of Ishgar. Their job to protect the continent has made them very famous and popular around almost the entire continent; their faces are seen all over newspaper articles and a few are even issued on Sorcerer Weekly Magazine as the top rank model in the continent and many people will go nuts at just the mere rumor that their in the city. Their regarded as famous not just by them being treated as heroes but by their powerful skills and magic abilities. Strength The members of the Elemental Guardians are extremely skilled and powerful wizards. Each member possesses the ability of a single and special form of an element. Just one of them has the power capable of wiping out an entire army on their own and together they form the most powerful seven man team in the continent. Although their extremely powerful wizards, they are not as strong compared to most of the Ten Wizard Saints, In fact only one member was able to achieved the title of Wizard Saint in the first time ever since the organization was formed. Members Former Members Spells [[Abyss Break|'Abyss Break']]:' The four members of the group who specialize in earth, fire, water and wind are able to use this spell whenever they need to. The members are connected by Body Link Magic so they are able to use it whenever they need to no matter how far apart they are Trivia * The emblem was picked by [[User:Ripcordkill345|'User:Ripcordkill345]] and edited by [[User:Lady Komainu |'User:Lady Komainu']].''' * The elements of the emblem are as followed: '''Fire, Wind, Earth and Water as the shield in the background. Lightning as the color of the symbol. and Light and Darkness within the circle of the symbol. * The Elemental Guardians are planed to be just like the Elite Four in Pokemon. * Anyone has a character with a different element is allowed to join with permission, and only if that character specialize in that specific element. Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Elemental Guardians